Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a driving method. Particularly, the invention relates to a common voltage driving method of a display.
Description of Related Art
Rapid progress of multimedia society is mainly benefited from progress of semiconductor devices or display devices. Regarding the display devices, a liquid crystal display (LCD) has gradually become popular in the market due to its characteristics of high image quality, good space utilization efficiency, low power consumption and no irradiation, etc. It should be noted that in driving architectures of the LCD, an alternating current (AC) mode common voltage driving architecture (for example, a line inversion driving method) is generally used to drive middle and small-size LCD panels, while a direct current (DC) mode common voltage driving architecture (for example, a dot inversion display technique) is generally used to drive large-size LCD panels.
However, if the AC mode common voltage driving architecture is used to drive the existing middle and small-size LCD panel, although a whole power consumption of the LCD is decreased, image quality presented by the LCD is not fine. Moreover, if the DC mode common voltage driving architecture is used to drive the existing large-size LCD panel, although the image quality of the LCD is improved, the whole power consumption of the LCD is increased. On the other hand, the general AC or DC mode common voltage driving architecture is not applicable for improving the display quality.